


Last Minute Christmas Shopping

by whatupdown



Series: blue eyes, red eyes, your eyes are still the prettiest [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, Fluff, Implied biting, M/M, One Shot, i think, other than the solo mentioned, rated teen just cause of the swearing, they are just implied to be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatupdown/pseuds/whatupdown
Summary: Chengcheng forgot to buy his gift for his Secret Santa person.His person wanted a limited edition bracelet.Zhengting will kill him if he doesn't bring a gift.It's peak day.God bless him.





	Last Minute Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [real_phy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_phy/gifts).



> Hi Merry Christmas!!
> 
> I'm back with another chengstin. But Christmas chengstin.
> 
> The plot may be cliche but still uwus.
> 
> quanzhe's "i am your father" makes an appearance.
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!!!
> 
> This is also a chirstmas present for real_phy. uwus hope you love it!

“I am your father, I am your father, I am your father, I am your father.”

 

Groaning, the huge lump in bed couldn’t be bothered to move. He pulled up his blanket more to cover himself as he buries himself deeper in the bed.

 

“I am your father, I am your father, I am your father, I am your father.” 

 

_ Why did I even set an alarm today, ugh.  _

 

The alarm kept on ringing, it was a voice recording of one of his friends as a joke. He kept it just because he couldn’t be bothered to change it again. A hand then reached out of the confines of his blanket, attempting to turn off the alarm from his phone. After finally turning it off after three failed attempts, the boy sat up on his bed. A whole bed head he had.

 

Rolling out of bed after getting his eyes used to the light, he dragged himself to the bathroom. There he went straight for a shower, not forgetting to turn the heater on. This was his morning routine, shower first, then toothbrush, then only breakfast. 

 

After he was done showering, he finally has to face the mirror. Looking straight at it, the reflection of him, with his electric blue eyes greeted him. He has been living with electric blue eyes for his whole twenty-one years of life. 

 

From the day a person is born, their eye colour is their soulmate’s colour, their aura. Most were born with both eyes having the same colour, while a small percentage were born with two different eye colour. That had meant they had two soulmates instead of one. Some were even born with the exact same eye colour with someone else, but you won’t be able to know who your soulmate is until you meet them and lock eyes. Everyone’s eye color had to be a bizarre colour, no one had a normal eye colour from birth. 

 

However, there are people with normal eyes. Those that do, have already met and locked eyes with their soulmates. At that exact moment, you and your soulmate’s eyes would turn back to having normal eye colours.

 

_ It’s not even a normal blue that would have fit in, but electric blue. Why.  _

 

Chengcheng picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste, then shoved the toothbrush in his mouth after putting on toothpaste. While brushing, the thought of what would be his soulmate’s eye colour, he wanted to know what colour screams him. He also wants to know if electric blue really fitted his soulmate.

 

Heading for the kitchen after he was done, he decides to just cook instant noodles. Oh how healthy that was, but he just really wanted to eat and he couldn’t wait for the rice to cook if he started cooking rice now. Besides, it was his day off, there was no classes today, none at all. So what he’s gonna do is just laze in the house and no absolutely nothing.

 

_ I deserve the rest after that whole hell of assignments.  _

 

Sitting down on the dining table after he finished cooking, Chengcheng began to eat his breakfast. One hand he held his chopsticks, downing his noodles, while the other had his phone. He was scrolling through his friends group chat, reading what he missed out on. It was going fine so far, until he read one message. That one message that ruined his whole plan of doing absolutely nothing today. 

 

**Zhengting the Mom™️ :** Remember the party tonight

**Zhengting the Mom™️ :** AND YOUR GIFTS KIDS. DONT FORGET

“HOLY SHIT. I FORGOT”

 

Almost choking on his noodles, he grabbed the water tumbler next to him and downed it down. Once he escaped crisis, he hurriedly scrolled back up to the wishlists. He forgot the whole party and most important, he forgot the whole gift. Zhengting was gonna whoop his ass for sure. Plus he was the one supposed to get Zhengting’s gift, so even more the death that is upon him.

 

“WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE THING ON HIS WISHLIST”

 

Chengcheng stared at that one item, the only item on the list. Why did he only want one thing, he stared at the others list, everyone listed at least a few, but Zhengting. Why. 

 

He went to his browser, trying to see if there was still stock and time to get it. Online shop after shop, he browsed through all of them, sold out was all he saw when he searched for it. He was already dying internally, little by little at each sold out he saw. Finally, he managed to find one shop that still had stock, but the only problem was that, they couldn’t send it over by tonight. So, what does he do now,

 

“Wait, WAIT. Xinchun, his shop might have it.”

 

He dialed the boy’s number, it wasn’t his shop actually. Xinchun just works there as a cashier. Waiting for his friend to answer, he hopes it isn’t that busy at the shop, and hopefully, hopefully the shop has it or else he’ll cry and die right here and now. His fingers anxiously tapping against the table.

 

“Hello?”

 

“What is it make it quick.”

 

“Ouch, no hi?”

 

“I'm dropping the phone. Theres alot of people today.”

 

“WAIT OKAY. I just wanted to check if your shop still has that limited edition bracelet Zhengting wanted in stock.”

 

“Hold up, let me check. According to the stocks there's still more, but I can't hold one for you. You gotta get it yourself.”

 

“ALRIGHT THANKS BRO. I'M COMMING”

 

And with that, Chengcheng rushed to get dressed up, grabbed his car keys and off he went. Hopping in his car once he reached the parking, he drove off to Xinchun's workplace. He already has the road memorized.

 

Though, he really should have used the GPS instead. Maybe he wouldn't get stuck here. In a traffic. What usually took only a fifteen minutes drive, is now reaching up to a forty-five minutes drive. God help him, he's about to burst. And Chengcheng was just a few more blocks away, but the traffic was a stand still. He couldn't just leave his car just like that.

 

Finally, after a few more minutes, the traffic started moving. It wasn't fast, but it wasn't as slow either. That is, until he received a text from Xinchun. 

 

MonkeyKing: BRO THERE'S 5 LEFT

 

And now he's trying to speed. Cutting through lines, trying to go as fast as he can. He really is about to burst from the stress. Xinchun wasn't helping with the countdown either, it's supposed to help keep track but with the traffic still slow, he feels like it's a countdown to his death. 

 

MonkeyKing: BRO 3 LEFT

 

Finally, Chengcheng was turning the corner on to the street of Xinchun's workplace. His phone buzzed again, the pop up of Xinchun's message showed up. 

 

MonkeyKing: BROOOOOOOO, it's still 3 but still. 

 

Chengcheng pulls up into a parking spot nearby the other's. He rushes to safely park his car, carefully checking that he doesn't scratch even while rushing. Once settled, the boy ran into the shop past through the doors. 

 

Xinchun was there at the cashier serving customers. Chengcheng went up to his friend, waving at him to catch the other's attention. He managed to when Xinchun looked up. 

 

“Bro there's still two more left and you know I can't leave the cashier to get it for you. As you can see.” Xinchun gestured to the line waiting. 

 

“Okay but bro where is it?”

 

“I don't remember, try the glass displays at the back?”

 

Then Chengcheng ran. He went off as fast as he could to find those displays. The jewelry shop was huge, he ran past all the other glass cases. Finally he reached the last ones, at the end of the shop. Now he has to search through the glass shelves to find it. 

 

_ Where the fuck was it? Where? _

 

There was nothing here in the first of the row, he then switched over to next one beside it and continued searching. All that was in his head was, please let him have one. Just one. He continued on until he reached the middle of the row, there it was on the first shelf.

 

“That one.”

 

“That one.”

 

Two fingers were pointed at the same bracelet at the same time those two voices were heard by the man in charge of that glass case. The man, not knowing those two weren't together, just nodded and opened up the sliding door of the glass case, carefully bringing out the last of that bracelet before placing it on top of the display case for the two to see. Chengcheng looked up to the owner of the other finger, annoyed, why is there someone else also looking for it.

 

Both of them had looked up at the same time, and at that same moment they both locked eyes with each other. He saw the other's eye colour was red. Scarlet red. He couldn't look away. A weird bubbly light feeling rushed through Chengcheng's whole body, then he saw it. The boy's eyes changed colour right in front of him. From scarlet red, it turn to a colour he saw his parents had. They were a shade of dark brown now, but even then he still couldn't take his eyes off of the other boy. 

 

A few more seconds later, both boys finally blinked and exhaled the breath they were holding. The change had taken place. They were soulmates. Both boys gasped when they realised what had happened. 

 

“You're my soulmate.”

 

They both said again at the same time. At that, they bursted out laughing. It was funny because the both of them kept doing the same things at the same time. Is this soulmate culture? The other boy reached out his hand first, smiling cheerfully at Chengcheng. 

 

“Hello, I'm Huang Minghao or Justin, your soulmate!”

 

Taking the other's hand in his, he shook Justin's hand before replying back. 

 

“Hello soulmate, I'm Fan Chengcheng or Adam.”

 

Just then the man behind the glass case cleared his throat, trying to get the boys attention. Both boys turned to look at him, then at the bracelet. Smiling sweetly at Chengcheng, Justin reached for the bracelet, trying to get a hold on it first.

 

“My dear soulmate, can I please have this?”

 

Chengcheng noticed the hand and placed his own on top of Justin's, stopping him. Flashing his own sweet smile back at his soulmate, pulling the bracelet closer to him.  _ Oh no he can't. _

 

“I'm sorry my dear soulmate, but I really need this too. So no can do.”

 

Justin nodded, flashed his pearly whites then kicked Chengcheng's shin hard just enough to distract him. And distract him he did, Chengcheng let go of the other's hand and held on to his shin. 

 

“BYE SOULMATE. THANKS. I OWE YOU ONE” Justin yelled as he ran straight for the cashier.

 

Chengcheng just watched the other run while he clutched his leg in pain.  _ Bitch how the fuck. _

 

Whisper yelling, “SOULMATE MY ASS” and a “FUCK SOULMATE LIVES”. The boy grumbles under his breath. Heck his soulmate didn't even leave his contact or something to keep in touch. Some kind of soulmate. Whisper yelling another “You know what, who needs you!”, while shaking his fists at the air, he tries to walk back to the front of the store where the cashier was. 

 

The line wasn't as long anymore and Justin was nowhere to be found. He must have already gone off. He stood beside Xinchun's booth. Still huffing angrily about his so called soulmate. What a great first meeting that was. 

 

“Your eyes Cheng”

 

“Did they change?”

 

“Yeah, so you met your soulmate?”

 

“I did. But he kicked me and ran off with Zhengting's supposed gift. Now what.”

 

“Give me your phone”

 

“What why?”

 

“Just give it.”

 

Chengcheng then pulled out his phone from his pocket, passing it to his friend. Xinchun then began typing in something. Chengcheng only finds out what after Xinchun gave it back to him. It was a phone number. Not just a phone number, but a number with the name Justin saved as the contact name. Blinking at it, then looking up at Xinchun, then back at his phone, then back at the other.  _ How? _

 

“Earlier, this happened” Xinchun began to recap to his friend.

 

_ “Bro help me out, I met my soulmate, Chengcheng was his name, but I kinda kicked him and ran. Pass this to him? I owe you.” _

 

_ “Wh-” Xinchun automatically checked out the bracelet, body moving on it's own as he's still trying to process. _

 

_ “Thanks gege, see you later at the party!” _

 

_ “Oh he's my friend too- okay bye?” _

 

Xinchun held up the paper with Justin's number on it, but why would he need the paper if he could just type it in for Chengcheng. 

 

“Wait but how?”

 

“You see here, Justin is also a friend of mine. He just came back yesterday. He was at Korea studying there for a while that's why you haven't seen him before.”

 

Chengcheng just nodded, trying to take information in. But he's still mad at his soulmate because what the fuck. Then Xinchun started too shoo him away as the line was getting busy again. Reluctantly he just walked over to the door, about to walk out.

 

“Also, if you were listening, you're gonna see him again the party later tonight. See ya.”

 

“Wait what?”

 

Before Chengcheng could turn back around, Xinchun had already pushed him out the door yelling a “Bye!” at him.

 

Well then, since Justin is going to the party too, and it was only Zhengting who wanted the bracelet. Plus the dude owes him. So, Chengcheng decided to call it a day and go back home. He’s gonna get back at that soulmate of his. Oh boy. 

 

* * *

 

Later at the party that evening, Chengcheng had reached earlier at Zhengting’s place. The party was going to be held here. Chengcheng just came with a just a bottle of wine he got earlier. Knocking on the door, he heard Zhengting yelling a “come in” from inside the unit. Since he comes around so often, he already knows the password of the door lock. And so, after entering the password, he went in straight for the kitchen, assuming the elder was in there preparing.

 

Zhengting looked up at him when the younger entered the kitchen, he saw one hand had a bottle of wine, while the other had nothing.  _ Did Chengcheng forgot the gift? _ He’s really gonna get an earful later.

 

“Hey, I see no gift?”

 

“Merry Christmas to you too. I bought you wine, that’s enough. Besides, your gift is with my soulmate apparently.” Chengcheng said with a pain, rolling his eyes at the mention of his soulmate.

 

“WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? WHO? OH MY GOD YOUR EYES”

 

“WENJUN HIS EYES.” Zhengting continued, smacking Wenjun’s shoulder to get his attention.

 

Wenjun who was beside Zhengting, preparing the food as well, just looked up and nodded before continuing with what he was doing. “Why didn’t you bring your soulmate along? Zheng would have loved to talk with them.”

 

“You see I-”

 

Right at that moment, beeping sounds from the front door was heard. Someone was entering the password. Chengcheng thought maybe it might be one of the guys, but he had a slight feeling in his gut it's not. The person came through the door and walked straight to the source of noise.

 

“Hey ge Merry- YOU HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?” Justin pointed at Chengcheng, still in shock. 

 

Chengcheng was right in the end. It wasn't one of the boys. He then turned to face back at Zhengting and Wenjun. He gestured at Justin, as if presenting him with one hand. 

 

“This guy here. This is my soulmate.”

 

Zhengting was in shock, Justin became even more shocked. 

 

“I. How. What. HOW?” was what came out from both the shocked boys. 

 

“Can Wenjun ge please explain, I don't think Zhengting ge can do it at the moment.” Chengcheng inhaled. 

 

Nodding, Wenjun took hold of the situation. He explained that Justin was staying over while he finds a new place to move into for university. He also explained what Xinchun told him earlier, that Justin had been studying abroad at Korea for the past years. Justin was basically Zhengting's younger brother as they knew each other from young. The reason why the two never met earlier was because they only got to know Chengcheng when he entered university. While the boy was a freshman, Justin was still in high school in Korea. Now that Justin is back, this was the only time they could have met up from the connections they had. 

 

“Okay now, let me continue my story before this guy came in. Long story short, we met at a shop, the thing we were looking for was the last in stock. This kid here decided it was best to kick me right after the first meeting to run away with that said item. So tell me what kind of soulmate is this?”

 

“YOU DID WHAT JUSTIN?”

 

“I'M SORRY OKAY. I WAS DESPERATE!”

 

Chengcheng rolled his eyes again. “We're all desperate. But. You. Didn't. Have. To. Kick. Me. Take responsibility soulmate.”

 

Justin just smiled sheepishly at other, once again asking for forgiveness from the earlier mess that day. 

 

* * *

 

Zhengting had kicked the two new soulmates out of the kitchen after their second encounter. He told them to sit down on the couch and behave, as if he was scolding children. 

 

“Speaking of the mess,  where's the gift?”

 

Justin then clutched on tightly to his jacket, where inside was the small paper bag that contained the limited edition bracelet they fought for earlier.

 

Seeing the other's reaction. He just shook his head at the other. “Just give it. I'm not stealing it away from you.”

 

“Hmm, I still don't trust but okay fine.” Justin pulled out the paper bag holding the bracelet. 

 

Chengcheng then gently took it from the younger, before writing his name beside Justin's on the small message card. He then gave it back to Justin, there was now a cheeky smile on his face. 

 

“There we go, it's for Zhengting ge anyways. So why not.”

 

Scrunching his nose, Justin then held his hand out palm up. As if asking for money. “Where's the half of the money then soulmate, you're claiming half of the gift.”

 

Chengcheng's playful smirk grew, “Nu-uh soulmate, you said you owe me one earlier. Consider it even now.” He then smiled at the other as sweet as he could. 

 

Once again Justin was speechless. “I-  YOU.” Justin huffed before finally agreeing to the set up. “Fine then.”

 

It was then after Justin uttered those, both of the boys broke into laughter. They both found their soulmate just now, but it felt like they were long close friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Once again idk how to end so there you go. oof  
> Hopefully you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Also comments and kudos are definitely appreciated and loved uwu.  
> Tell me what you think!!!!


End file.
